Unpredictable
by WhatAWildThing
Summary: Warm breath puffs against my neck, "But, Ren," He says again in a rough whisper, sounding far too sure of himself for my own good, "I don't want to sleep." (PWP)


Don't own, don't profit!

Just a little PWP with Ichigo and Renji! I am completely out of my element with this story but I really wanted to write it, so please tell me what you think.

Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

The kid kills me, he really does. He doesn't think shit through, never has a fuckin' plan, consequences aren't even in his fuckin' vocabulary, _dumbass. _For instance, he just woke me up at o'dark fuckin' thirty, banging on my door, buzzed on sake and the heat of the night. Really though? It hurts how delicious he looks in the moon light, shirt gaped open and sweat glistening on his carved chest, so, I can't be too put out. I chuckle at the mischief shining in umber orbs, he's a mess, but, he ain't half bad to look at, ha! Too damn bad the guy is as straight as they come and shudders at the mere mention of the word "penis." Kid truly tears me up.

"Whatcha doing out at this damn hour, Ichi?" I inquire, beckoning him inside and closing the door behind him. A chuckle escapes him, resonating from his chest.

He plops on my couch in a rather ungraceful manner. "Thought I'd see what ya were doin'." He smirks, glancing at the clock. _Jackass._

"_Che. _Doing some damn skydiving right before you showed up. You know, the usual, idiot." I bite out a little sarcasticly, but, damn. I'm tired as all hell and he's being a a pain.

Another smirk. "Aww, were you sleeping? I have heard old men do tire easily." He goads and I resist the terribly tempting urge to throttle him because even if he is delectable, I ain't takin' this off him, 'specially not after he woke me the hell up.

"Whatever, Berry. I was and I'm going back to bed cause you're just a dick. Crash on the couch if you want." I inform him, ignoring yet another smirk and the challenge in his eyes. Rising from my chair and pulling my hair into a loose ponytail, I head towards the hall.

"But, Ren..." He grouches and it's just deep enough to make the muscles in my stomach clench.

I sigh, sometimes my reaction to the little things he does wear me out. "Just get some sleep, Ichigo. It's been a long few days. " I order, taking a step back towards my bedroom, a warm hand slides up and over my shoulder, settling across my chest, holding me in place.

Warm breath puffs against my neck, "But, Ren," He says again in a rough whisper, sounding far too sure of himself for my own good, "I don't want to sleep."

And, at first, I laugh, it's only when he presses closer to me I feel as if I've missed something. Cause the kid's always come off with the aforementioned unconquerable straightness. Straight as they fuckin' come, 'specially with the way he came running to Rukia's rescue. Then, his tongue darts out to taste my neck as a strong hand moves to wrap in my ponytail, tugging my head back to give him better access; and, I feel like I've missed a whole damn lot.

"Oh yeah kid? What ya wanna do then.." My voices shakes slightly and it pisses me off, couple licks from him and I'm acting like a bitch, complete bullshit.

Teeth tug on my ear roughly. "You." He growls, hand running over my bare chest, and, I'm still blindsided by this, but, I don't feel like now is the time to be askin' stupid fuckin' questions like _why _and _how long_? And, then he's pulling me roughly towards my bedroom, interrupted intermittently by one of us pushing the other against the wall to bring tongues and teeth together for a brief, gasping moment.

Then finally we make it to the bed, and I'm being pushed roughly down, and I don't see any reason to argue. As soon as my back touches the bed, his wicked fuckin' tongue is leaving trails of fire along my tattoos and it brings me close to exploding, cause I've lusted after this man far longer than I care to admit to anyone but my hand. Then, his knee is pressing into my dick, giving me just enough friction to crave more, and his teeth are bruising my lips. After breathless minutes of kissing, and grinding, and groans rising from deep within us, I decide I can't take anymore.

Rolling us over and taking control, I start working clothes off his lean body, biting each new bit of skin exposed, cause I've decided that after this, his ass is mine, literally and metaphorically. And, it's when I leave a flowering purple bruise on his hip bone, he releases a noise close to a keen and it sends what blood I had left straight to my groin and I'm lost. I press two fingers against his lips, and again I wonder idly how much I really missed, because he brings the fingers into his hot, wet mouth, swirling his tongue around my digits, coating them thoroughly in his saliva and making my balls ache in the process.

With a pop, I remove my fingers from his mouth and bring them down to his entrance and without preamble, because I can be an animal on occasion, I press a finger into him, and with a noise of discomfort, he takes it as deep as he can. I stroke his walls and when he presses against me, I push a second finger in by the first and this makes him release a shaky groan and I return it.

"Ren." He mumbles, and I look up to see rose stained cheeks and a look of need on his face, and what gives me pause is it's not just lust swirling in his eyes. _Like,_ r_eally what fuckin' planet have I been on with this kid? _I crawl up his body, leaving kisses on his bruises and bite marks. Slanting my mouth on his, I pump my fingers in and out of him in earnest, he moans into my kiss and it's over.

I'm up and yanking off sleep pants, kicking then across the room and returning to the bed, settling his legs on my shoulders. "Ichi." I say gently as I begin to push slowly as I can into him, but, it's hard, fuck it's hard. He's so tight and hot and he's been a steady groan since I started and that makes it even harder to be careful. After an eternity, I'm seated fully in him, balls pressed against his ass, and I'm shaking from the effort of not moving. "You alright?" I ask softly, his eyes are squeezed shut and he gives his hips an experimental roll. I curse and he makes a quiet noise of pleasure.

"Just fuckin' move." He growls and I can only oblige. Within a minute, I realize I will never be satisfied again if it's not with Ichigo, laid out on my bed, eyes rolling back in his head, screaming my name. The man is just delicious. And, I know I'm not gonna last long, with his heat squeezing me, a fantasy arching in front of me. So, I grab his dick, pumping it roughly in time with my thrusts and his moans are bouncing off the walls. With a particularly rough thrust, slamming right into his prostate, he cums violently, raising of the bed, coating our chests. And, he's tightens down on me to the point of suffocation and I can't hold back either, painting his insides.

After a few panted moments, I carefully extract myself from him, before flopping unceremoniously down beside him. Gasping for oxygen and admittedly, him, I shift to look at him. "Are you OK?" I ask softly, pulling him to me. He leans into my embrace and there's the longing on his face again, making my heart constrict in my chest in a most unmanly way. And, I see things on his face, and emotions behind the afterglow that I only dreamed about with him. Guess you could say he was my dream come true. If I was a pussy, I might even say it.

I sigh. "Me too, Ichi. For awhile now." I murmur into his damp hair, dropping a kiss there, I lean up to bring the sheet over the both of us. Murmuring things that make my heart flutter, again in the most unmentionable way, he curls his body around mine, in the most catlike way, and I chuckle at his already steady breathing.

_I thought it was the old men that tire easily, asshole?_

* * *

_Tell me how I did, please? :)_


End file.
